


《坏孩子》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu
Summary: *道貌岸然老师助✖️满嘴骚话学生鸣





	《坏孩子》

**Author's Note:**

> *道貌岸然老师助✖️满嘴骚话学生鸣

01  
高三年级顶楼厕所里唯一的洗手台又塞住了，但自从那层唯一的班级搬到下一层之后学校就没有再派人来修理过。

反正也修不好。

学生也嫌麻烦，不再往那个洗手间去，除了，漩涡鸣人。

放学的午后，鸣人一个人坐在闲置了的厕所马桶上，他从口袋里掏出一包烟，抖了两下，熟练的夹出最后一根叼进嘴里，然后把空了的包装扔进厕所的废纸篓。

打火机燃起火光，香烟的味道瞬间散开，飘满了狭小的厕所单间，鸣人翘着二郎腿刷着手机，看着学校论坛里又在讨论新来的老师宇智波佐助。

无非就是说这个老师怎么怎么帅气，浑身上下充满了禁欲感。

看到“禁欲”这两个字的时候，鸣人没有忍住噗嗤笑出了声来，要是让学校里这群花痴女看到她们口中所说的宇智波老师是如何一边说着脏话一边卖力干他的，不知道她们还会做何想法。

想到这儿，鸣人抖了抖烟灰，在帖子里编辑了一条评论【禁欲个屁！宇智波佐助做起爱来像个疯子！】，但最终他还是没能发出去，而是选择逐字删掉。

鸣人可没有夸张，那人一到床上就卸下了所有的伪装，那副装模作样的金丝眼镜就好像是封印一样，戴上它，佐助就是和蔼可亲的模范教师，但一旦脱掉，那家伙就是个对肉体极度渴求的野兽，追随着身体的本能做爱。

在鸣人的注意力全部集中在手机上的时候，皮鞋踩在瓷砖上的声音越来越近，终于“咯吱”一声，他在的这个单间的门被推开了。

来人直接夺过了鸣人手中抽到一半的香烟扔在了地上，随后用脚踩了两下灭掉了它。

“你应该知道学校里是不能抽烟的。”见坐在马桶上那人没个正形，又加重语气念了他的名字，“鸣人，不许再抽了。”

鸣人仰起头，蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着面前这个居高临下的男人，随后露出一抹微笑乖巧的回答了他，“好的，宇智波老师！”

鸣人爱死了佐助的声音，两个人做爱的时候只要佐助用这迷死人的成年男人的嗓音在他耳边喊着他的名字，他就会很容易高潮。

久而久之，一听到佐助喊他，即使是在课堂上，鸣人也会忍不住有勃起的欲望。

这该死的宇智波。

鸣人站了起来，正准备离开厕所，却见到佐助跻身进来，随后“咯哒”一声锁上了单间的门。

“在这里吗？”说起来，他们确实还没尝试过在学校做爱，鸣人有些心动，他的手指在佐助的衬衣上画着圈圈，有意无意触碰着他身上敏感的地方。

“为什么不好好穿校服？”佐助推了一把鸣人，没有用力，只是让他的背紧紧靠在了身后的瓷砖墙上，初秋的天气，略有一丝凉意，鸣人一个哆嗦，却还是没明白佐助的意思。

“今天，大扫除的时候。”说着佐助温热的手指从鸣人衣服的下摆探了进去，碰上了他极其敏感的腰身，“这里，都被看到了。”

鸣人向来不会好好穿衣服，对于学校要求把校服的衬衣收进裤子里的要求他更是从来不听，今天下午为了迎接假期而进行大扫除的时候，鸣人负责擦玻璃，他身子探出教室一半，风一吹，衬衣角飞起，腰身自然是露了出来。

没想到佐助会因为这个，吃醋？

这个老师真是过分可爱了呢。

真的太喜欢了，太喜欢太喜欢宇智波佐助了。

鸣人从来没有想到过自己会陷下去，他谈过不少的恋爱，男男女女他交往过不少，但没有一个人给过他这种感觉，好像是命中注定的缘分，也是非他不可的执念。

不过说起来，两个人的初遇并不怎么美好，昏暗的酒吧街后巷，挑逗的初吻和胡来的双手。

02  
佐助从夕日红手里接过七班所有的资料，然后鞠了个躬表示感谢，从今天开始他就要代替夕日红成为七班的新班主任，说实话压力很大，佐助从学校毕业也不过两年的功夫，之前也只是在隔壁区的学校担任英语老师，这一次因为夕日红怀孕要休假养胎他才被调过来顶班。

做班主任和任课老师肯定是不一样的，只希望班上不要有什么调皮捣蛋的学生。

“佐助老师，不用担心的，我们班的孩子都很听话。”夕日红像是看出了佐助的担忧，拍着他的肩膀安慰着他，“除了那个漩涡鸣人可能要多操些心。”

佐助推了推眼镜，点了点头。

早课时间，佐助手里抱着点名册来到了高二七班。“同学们好，因为夕日红老师休产假，所以这学期我们班的班主任将会由我担任，先自我介绍一下，我叫宇智波佐助。”说着，佐助转过身拿起粉笔在黑板上重重写下自己的名字，“接下来点一下名，叫到名字的同学站起来，我们互相认识一下。”

公式化的开场。

“春野樱。”

“到。”

“奈良鹿丸。”

“到。”

“日向丁次。”

“到。”

“漩涡鸣人。”

没有任何应答的声音，佐助只能又念了一次。

“漩涡鸣人。”

“老师，鸣人还没来……”

下课后，佐助把班长春野樱叫到了教职员办公室里，“坐吧。”看着这个稍微有些拘谨的学生，佐助指了指面前的椅子，示意她先坐下。

樱整理了一下衣裙便坐了下来，她的目光还是无法从佐助的脸上移开，虽然她知道这么看着别人并不礼貌，但是这个新上任的班主任真的太好看了，墨色的瞳孔，从侧面看完美的鼻梁，比例恰到好处的嘴唇，这种没有任何修饰，自然给予的完美外表，深深吸引着樱，如果身上带着速写板的话，她恨不得当场给他来张素描。

“漩涡鸣人他……”

樱顺着佐助细长的手指看到了点名册上鸣人的名字。

“宇智波老师，鸣人他……”

就这样，佐助从樱的口中第一次听到了鸣人的故事。

漩涡鸣人是个孤儿，听说父母出了交通意外，又没有愿意收养他的亲人，就这样年仅五岁的他被送到了孤儿院，直到十岁那年，才出现了一个自称是波风水门叔叔的人把他从孤儿院里带了出来。

那是一个名叫自来也的情色小说家，生活格外的放荡，那整个街区的人都不怎么喜欢他，连带着鸣人也遭到了一些住户的厌恶，但是鸣人他并不在意，因为自来也对他很好，他们就像亲父子，虽然好色老头总是喝着廉价的烧酒喝到酩酊大醉，却从不会忘记给他准备一日三餐。

而这些都是鸣人自己告诉樱的，樱是鸣人在学校唯一的朋友。

鸣人的成绩并不好，能上到高中也算是个奇迹，樱总是揪着他的耳朵让他读书，但鸣人耳朵都被揪红了也没听进去一句。

鸣人自从进了高中总是迟到，翘课，甚至一整天的逃学，其他人都觉得鸣人这种差生没救了，只有樱知道，因为自来也那点微薄的写作收入根本供不起鸣人念书，鸣人夜里会出去打工，贴补家用，也是给自来也存些钱。

“抱歉老师，我好像说太多了。”当樱意识到自己是在跟班主任交谈的时候已经把鸣人的家底抖了个干净，她有点窘迫地扯了扯衣角，脸也有些红了。

“你先回去上课吧。”佐助摆了摆手，随后便看着点名册上漩涡鸣人的名字入了神，这个孩子，跟自己莫名的相似。

03  
佐助找到鸣人的时候已经是午夜，在樱告诉他的那条酒吧街上，绚丽的霓虹层晃的人睁不开眼睛，但佐助还是凭着感觉一下就找到了鸣人，少年穿着白色的衬衣，跟一群成年人勾肩搭背。

夜晚的风是凉的，即使是在夏天。

在佐助的手搭上鸣人肩膀的瞬间，他回头了，蓝色的眼眸中带着些许的疑惑，“你是？”

“你的新班主任。”

鸣人先是愣住了，随后扬起嘴角对着面前这个自称是他班主任的男人笑了笑，最后对着同行的伙伴说了两声抱歉，让他们先走，不用等他了。

那几个衣着浮夸至极的男人盯着佐助上下打量着，最后对着鸣人吹了两声意味不明的口哨就离开了，这腔调让为人师表的佐助很不喜欢，但还是忍住了没有当场啧出声。

当人全部离开之后，鸣人突然上前勾着佐助的手臂七拐八拐来到了某个酒吧的后巷。

在这个远离人群的地方，鸣人一把把佐助推到了坚硬的水泥墙壁上，然后撑着一只手压制住佐助。

佐助愣住了，他怎么也没有想到自己被一个小他八岁又矮他半个头的的少年壁咚了。

“哥哥你是在搭讪吗？说什么班主任，我看起来这么像未成年人吗？”鸣人踮起脚凑近佐助的耳边，温热的气息喷在他的侧脸，从没有跟人这么亲近过的佐助一个寒颤。“不过哥哥的样子真的还挺符合我的胃口的，我倒是不介意跟你玩一下哦！”

说着，佐助感觉自己的耳垂一阵湿润，他意识到鸣人在舔他。

他被自己的学生调戏了！

昏暗的后巷，外面是来来往往的人群，路灯下他们的影子被拉的老长，一个又一个阴影刺激着佐助的心脏，但鸣人却没有任何想要停下的意思，他温热的唇亲吻着佐助的耳垂，然后滑过他已经泛红的侧脸，最后两个人四目相对，在佐助失神于鸣人那双灿如星辰的蓝色双眼的时候，他们接吻了，那是佐助的初吻。

少年的身上有很重的烟味，他的唇齿间还有着淡淡的酒味，尝起来像是水果酒。

面前的人僵硬着身子，看起来像是第一次接吻，这反倒引起鸣人恶作剧的心思，好想逗逗他。

鸣人的舌头在佐助的嘴里肆意搅动着，明明四周都是吵闹的音乐声，但佐助还是能清楚听到因为激吻而发出的滋滋水声，这声音不是从他耳朵里来的，而是浸透他的身体，透过他的一寸寸皮肤传达给了大脑，他的脑子现在一团浆糊。

佐助觉得自己醉了，一定是因为鸣人带着酒味的吻，让他醉了。

鸣人意识到了佐助的失神，他恶劣的笑了，随后将手悄悄探入男人的下身，解开了他的皮带，隔着内裤揉搓着他的性器。

未经人事的男人总是格外经不起撩拨，只是一个深吻便能勃起。

等佐助恢复意识的时候他的性器已经被鸣人握在了手里。

鸣人的手不像女人般纤细柔嫩，反而带着老茧，像是做惯了家务和粗活，但即便这样，手指在马眼上打着转的时候还是勾得佐助轻哼出了声。

“够，够了…我是你的老师！”

佐助黑色的眼睛像是在传达着怒意，但是他面色潮红，一句话磕磕巴巴在鸣人看来反而是欲拒还迎。

真想，真想被这个男人肏啊，鸣人从来不会掩饰欲望，想来都是自来也的错。

“真想跟你做爱啊，想被你贯穿，被你内射，骑乘怎么样，后入也不错，你这个尺寸一定能顶到我最里面，说不定我用后面就能高潮了。”明明说着一些不堪入耳的话，鸣人的样子却像是说着，早上好啊一样自然。

佐助勃起后的性器又涨大了一圈，鸣人将它握在手里，感受着它的热度，前端流出了不少的液体，湿润了鸣人的手指，还有不少滴落在了地上。

很奇怪，他明明可以反抗的，眼前的不过是个少年，但佐助不想，他闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现的是一具麦色肌肤的身体，大开双腿躺在柔软的床垫上，后穴里灌满了白色的粘稠液体。

佐助咬紧了嘴唇，把所有的胡思乱想全部从大脑里清空。

他现在是个老师，是个老师。

但即便是这么给自己洗脑，他还是射在了自己学生的手里，在鸣人不懈的动作下，许久没有自我抒解过的佐助把精液全部射在了鸣人的手上。

“老师可真坏啊，要射了也不说一声，好像还粘在我的校服衬衣上了！”

昏暗的小巷，恶劣的少年，佐助也不知道自己最后是怎么到家的。

一人的出租屋里，佐助摘掉了眼镜走进浴室，他不需要再隐忍任何的情绪，他单手撑在墙壁上，打开了花洒，脑子里一遍又一遍回忆着鸣人然后给自己手淫。

真想肏死他。

这一夜，佐助久违的做了梦，他很餍足。

04  
鸣人以为自己不会这么快碰见那个男人，但没想到那么帅气又合他胃口的男人真的就是他的新班主任。

给自己的班主任打手枪是一种什么样的感觉？现在鸣人觉得自己挺有资格回答这个问题的。

谢邀，很爽。

鸣人没有任何的羞耻心，就连在教室里四目相对的那一刻，他还对着宇智波伸出殷红的小舌头舔了舔嘴角，那动作好像是在说，想再来一次吗？老师。

佐助攥紧了手里的粉笔，只一下就捏断了它。

他看得很清楚，鸣人那双勾人的蓝色眼睛，很漂亮，那种近乎天空般清澈的色彩，可以吸引任何人为他驻足，当然也包括佐助自己。

但荒唐一夜就够了，师与生，中间有一道越不过的鸿沟。

“下课之后请漩涡鸣人同学到我办公室一趟。”佐助推了推眼镜，强忍着所有的冲动。

午休时间，今天的教员室难得的没有人。

“鸣人…”

“没有想到你真的是老师，我以为你顶多大我两三岁的说，所以你昨天真的是来找的吗？准是小樱告诉你的…”鸣人的手撑在佐助的桌子上，手掌托着他的娃娃脸，嘴巴一张一合喋喋不休说着话。

佐助心想，或许这个人只有在接吻的时候才会安静下来。

“安静！鸣人！”

只一声，鸣人就一反常态的静了下来，这一刻他很听话。

“今天你的监护人在不在家，我晚上会去家访，我们需要谈一下你的学习。”说着佐助从抽屉里拿出一叠A4纸，抽出其中的一张递给鸣人。

是一张家庭情况调查表。

鸣人看着上面的父母一栏愣了愣神。

“不需要全部填写，只需要把我打勾的地方填上。”

佐助打上勾的只有联系电话和家庭住址。

他是不是在关心他的感受？

到底有多久没有这种感觉了，鸣人自己也不知道。

“自来也爷爷在家的，不过他每天回家都很晚，老师如果想跟他见面的话要等到9点以后。”

鸣人填完了表格回答了佐助的问题就离开了教员室，关上门之后，他低着头嘴角上扬。

真是越来越喜欢你了，很期待今天晚上的见面啊，佐助老师。

05  
当佐助到达鸣人家里的时候，除了看起来已经洗过澡换上T恤的鸣人以外，谁也没有见到。

“对不起哦老师，自来也爷爷突然有事今天不回家了，害老师白跑一趟，真的很抱歉，要不进来坐一会儿吧。”

鸣人双手合十对着佐助道歉，言语间好像很有诚意，但他带着笑意的眼睛一眨一眨告诉了佐助，我就是故意的。

理智告诉佐助他不能踏进鸣人的家里，但他真的无法拒绝鸣人，即使他是个坏孩子。

而他们的第一次就这样发生了。

他们也不记得到底是谁先亲吻了谁，只记得昏暗的小房间里，鸣人的后背抵着墙壁，他们十指紧扣，像是要把对方融进身体里。

交颈相缠，佐助的手轻抚着鸣人柔软的金发，他灵敏的鼻子很清楚闻到对方身上柠檬味沐浴乳的味道，很香甜，真想把他一口吃掉，但是不行，这么美味的甜点要一口口慢慢的吃，品尝他的每一寸每一分。

佐助的眼镜早就扔到了一边，其实他的视力没有任何的问题，只是习惯，习惯伪装自己。

幽幽的灯光下，鸣人双手捧着佐助的脸，“老师知道吗？你的眼睛真的很好看，纯净的黑是深渊的颜色，好像看上一眼就会沉沦。”

佐助没有理，而是从他的额头一路亲吻到鼻尖，随后一口含住了鸣人的唇。

鸣人熟练地解开佐助的皮带，隔着内裤揉搓起他的性器，直到感觉到又硬又湿才停下手来。

不知是谁关掉了房间的灯，昏暗的环境下，他们看不见对方，却能听到各自克制的喘息声，佐助率先开了口，“你真的要做吗？不会后悔吗？”

鸣人没有说话，而是用自己的胯蹭着佐助的性器，邀请的意味明显至极。

能忍住就不是男人。

佐助将鸣人抱起，一把扔到了他的单人床上，随后欺身而上，老师细长的手指平日里用来批改作业，书写板书，可这一刻却扒掉了自己学生的内裤，来回刮蹭着他紧致的后穴，鸣人那处被撩拨得痒得不行，佐助的手指却又像故意似的并不进去，直到后穴湿润才停下手来。

“老师……”

“亲亲我好吗，亲亲我。”

鸣人软软的叫了一声，把佐助的心都叫化了，但他并没有就此停住，而是退了退身子，把鸣人的双腿挂在自己的肩上，稍稍抬起他的臀部然后低下头含住了那早就半勃的性器。

这个意料之外的动作让鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，随后便是接踵而来的快感。

佐助的舌头在鸣人的性器上打着圈圈，又似有似无的用舌尖顶着他的马眼，已经爽到不知身在何处的鸣人发出断断续续的呻吟声，回荡在空荡荡的房间里，混合着水声，情色又淫糜。

鸣人渐渐受不住有了射精的欲望，双腿紧紧勾住了佐助，几秒种后，便将粘稠的白色精液全部射进了自己老师的嘴里。

透过窗口露进来的月光鸣人看见佐助抬起头喉结耸动了两下，将自己的精液一滴不拉全部吞了进去。

“很脏的，老师……”

佐助没有理会他，而是抬起鸣人的腿，从脚趾一路舔到了大腿根。鸣人本就敏感，再加上被舔弄的很亢奋，不自觉就绷紧了脚趾。

“做吧老师，肏死我！”

鸣人的眼睛里有星光。

这一刻，佐助终于开口说了今夜的第一句话，“叫我的名字，叫我佐助。”

“佐助，做吧。”

这一刻，他们不是师与生，只是单纯因欲望结合的普通人。

洁白的被单上，交缠的肉体，他们十指紧扣谁都不愿意放开谁，他们不过认识短短几天，仅有的几次见面都离不开性，“你会后悔吗？鸣人？”佐助停下了动作，微微抬起头。

“我不知道，我只知道如果你在不肏我，我就要反过来强奸你了。”看似玩笑话，盈盈月光下少年的眼神却异常的坚定。

佐助没有再犹豫，他把鸣人枕着的枕头抽了出来，“把屁股撅起来。”命令式的语气，让鸣人无法拒绝，只能照着佐助所说的做。

枕头被塞到了鸣人纤细的腰身下，他圆润的屁股暴露在佐助的眼前。佐助伸出手摸到了早就已经湿润的穴口，不带一丝犹豫插入了一根手指，像是期待已久一样，鸣人的后穴吞吐吮吸着佐助的手指。

佐助加快了扩张的速度，三根手指在肠道里逗弄抚摸着，鸣人从来都是嘴巴功夫厉害，真的床上经验其实基本为零，在佐助的动作下鸣人扭动起腰身，双手勾上佐助的脖子，把他的身体拉的更近，感受着佐助的体温，他真的好喜欢。

“唔……别弄了……可以了……进来肏死我吧老师~”少年说话已经带着一丝鼻音，委屈巴巴的样子让人更加想弄坏他。

佐助抽出手指，托起鸣人湿哒哒的屁股就扶着自己的性器插了进去。

鸣人到底是第一次，佐助的尺寸又不同于一般的男人，硬是要大上一圈，现在勃起状态上面更是满是凸起的青筋，起初硕大的龟头磨蹭着鸣人的后穴，随后猛地插入，勃起的粗壮性器贴合着鸣人的肠道，一点点往里面挤。

两个人都有些难受，鸣人咬紧了嘴唇，但还是疼得轻呼出声。

佐助想要安抚身下的少年，他俯下身亲吻着鸣人的鼻尖，随后撩起他的T恤一口含住鸣人殷红的乳尖，他的舌头打着圈圈，舔弄造成的快感让鸣人暂时放松了后穴，佐助借着这个功夫挺弄起下身，整根没入鸣人的身体。

06  
他们做爱，拥抱彼此，却很默契的从来不谈喜欢。

在相处一个月后，佐助终于把鸣人领回了自己的单身公寓，美其名曰补课，但只有他们自己还有桌子上那写到一半又被揉皱了英语试卷知道他们到底干了什么。

这一天，佐助从鸣人的身体里退了出来，把灌进精液的避孕套打了个结扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，随后他从背后紧紧拥抱住了鸣人。

鸣人的后背紧紧贴着佐助的胸膛，那是熟悉的温暖，他很喜欢，真的很喜欢，他不想放手。

“佐助，你知道吗，那一天是我的生日，我刚准备给蛋糕插上蜡烛爸爸妈妈就接到电话出门了，他们临走前跟我说，让我乖乖在家，他们很快就会回家陪我一起吹蜡烛，但是我等啊等，一直到蜡烛烧完，他们也没有回来，那时候我好害怕，是不是因为我不乖，偷吃了一口蛋糕所以他们不会来了。”

这是鸣人第一次主动谈起父母，他语气平静，像是在讲别人的故事。

“后来，我每一年生日都不吹蜡烛，我在等一个奇迹，但今年我不想等了，因为我有了想一起吹蜡烛的人。”

鸣人说着翻了个身，他紧紧贴在佐助的胸口，感受着他的心跳。

“今年你愿意陪我一起吹蜡烛吗？”

鸣人眨着微红的双眼，佐助不知道那是因为刚刚做过爱的高潮还是因为鸣人他哭了，他只知道他想保护这个男孩，想陪他。

佐助撩开鸣人的金色刘海，亲吻了他的额头，“不止是今年，以后的每一年，我都会陪你。”

谁都没有开口说过喜欢，但他们再也离不开彼此。

07  
学校三年级的厕所里，佐助把鸣人摁在了厕所隔间的墙壁上，掐着他的下巴吮吸着他刚刚吸过烟的嘴巴，薄荷味的香烟，是鸣人特有的味道。

佐助顶开鸣人的双腿，用膝盖蹭着他的裆部，跟着漩涡鸣人这段日子，他确实学会了不少。

鸣人仰着脖子沉浸在深吻中，喉结上下滑动着，吞咽着佐助与他自己的津液，随着一双温热的手抱住他的腰，鸣人吓了一跳，随后被佐助抱到了洗手台上，他的双手紧紧环抱住佐助的脖子，他们的眼里只剩下对方。

但外面却有另一双眼睛盯着他们，死死的。

隔天，鸣人接到了通报被请到了教务处，其实对于他这种老师眼里的坏学生来说，可以说是习以为常了，起初鸣人并不在意，直到教导主任把几张照片甩在他的面前，鸣人的表情凝固住了。

照片里很清楚看见鸣人正在学校的厕所里跟一个男人接吻，大理石洗手台上，他搂着那个男人的脖子，他们紧紧贴在一起。很巧合的就是那个压着鸣人的人被打上了马赛克。

早恋并不是大问题，但跟漩涡鸣人接吻的很明显是个男人。

“漩涡同学！希望你老实交代跟你接吻的人是谁！或许我们会考虑从轻处罚！”

鸣人深吸了一口气，没有一丝的犹豫。

“我会退学。”

在所有人或惊讶或厌恶的目光中，鸣人退出了教务室。

那天晚上佐助找到了鸣人，他紧紧握着少年的手腕，一字一句说着，“回去！鸣人！听话！”

鸣人甩开了佐助的手，“抱歉啊老师，我已经是个成年人，我所有的决定都无人无关，请你不要纠缠我了。”

见佐助没有离开的打算，鸣人也不打算理会，只是露出标准的笑容，最后道了一声再见，不带任何留恋的离开。

门被大力关上，隔绝了一切。

鸣人靠着门板无声地哭了，他真的好喜欢好喜欢佐助，但是他不想佐助为了他连老师都没得做，他记得佐助说过自己也是个孤儿，从小到大只有一个哥哥相依为命，佐助的哥哥为了他放弃了念大学的机会转而打工养他，但那个时候的佐助自暴自弃甚至加入了社团，万幸的是哥哥没有放弃他，佐助的哥哥一直想做一个好老师，他做不到的，佐助想替他做到。

他不一样，鸣人没有牵挂，他是个坏孩子。

之后的日子佐助每天都守在鸣人家楼下，所有人都说他是个好老师，都告诉他鸣人没得救了，没必要为了这么一个坏孩子劳心劳力。

佐助不说话，还是等着，直到鸣人和自来也悄无声息的离开了这个社区。

他还是把鸣人弄丢了。

08  
八年后

木叶丸正在把新出炉的面包放进橱窗里，就看见一个女生径直走了进来，没有挑选面包而是走到了柜台处。

“漩涡…鸣人…？”

女生有些吃惊，她没有想到会在这个地方遇到，她有些犹豫，但最终还是开口说道，“对不起，漩涡同学，当年…当年那些照片是我偷拍的，我没有想过会让你退学，我只是，只是不想你再缠着佐助老师，没想到你退学之后佐助老师也离开了学校，我真的没想到会这样，你能原谅我吗？”

鸣人微微笑着，眼睛里却透露出凉意，“原谅你？凭什么呢？”

“我…我…”女生挤出了两滴眼泪。“我真的知道错了。”

“你害了我，更差点害了佐助，我不想原谅你，有什么问题吗？”除了恶心以外，鸣人对于这种无痛无痒的道歉没有任何的感觉。

这是木叶丸第一次见到态度这样冷淡的鸣人，从认识以来，鸣人一向温柔体贴。

直到那个女生离开，木叶丸才走到鸣人身边，问他，“鸣人哥哥，那个女生哭得很厉害，真的没关系吗？”

鸣人低着头擦拭着柜台，“并不是所有人都值得原谅，她哭不是因为知道自己做错事，而是因为我没有原谅她而犯委屈。”

木叶丸点了点头便没有再过问，鸣人的事情他或多或少听过一点。

十点整的钟响了起来，又到了下班的时间。

“鸣人哥哥今天也要守夜吗？”

鸣人自从接手这家店铺开始经常会住在店里，有一次台风天木叶丸被迫留在店里时候看到过，鸣人准备了一个蛋糕插上了蜡烛，很奇怪那天并不是他的生日，而鸣人也没有吹蜡烛的意思，而是默默守着，等待蜡烛自己燃尽，蜡油滴在蛋糕上，浪费了一整个美味的蛋糕。

很奇怪，真的很奇怪。

木叶丸推开玻璃门走了出去，一个黑色头发身穿西装的男人与他擦身而过走进了店里，木叶丸回过头，他看见鸣人点燃的蜡烛终于被吹灭了。

漩涡鸣人终于等到了他要等的人。

THE END


End file.
